Send the Pain Below
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: I didnt really like this one. Too sappy! oh well,i wrote it. R&R. Flames welcomed. yadayadayada. Duo tries to purpose to hilde but gets cold feet. BYE!


Title: Send the Pain Below  
  
Author: Solo_Domonic_Shinigami_02  
  
Pairing: 2xH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Duo POV, songfic, light language, Heero POV  
  
Dedication: all my school fanfiction buddies ^^  
  
Disclaimers: don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not  
  
Notes: the song 'Send the Pain Below' is by Chevelle  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
(I liked,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
So send the pain below,  
  
Where I need it)  
How could I be so . . . so . . . reckless? I hurt her in a way I swore I would never hurt her. It was all perfectly planned out. It was so perfect. I just couldn't wait to see her face brighten up when she saw it . . .but as always . . . I had to ruin everything. I broke down. I couldn't go through with it. I am such a coward. Her once smiling face, turned into tears, not of joy, but pain.  
  
[Flashback.]  
  
The restaurant was very beautiful. Dim lights, music, enchanted silver wear, crystal chandeliers, everything was hand picked and crafted for my lovely koi's taste. I had even paid extra so that we could have the restaurant for ourselves. Everything was perfectly planned for her . . . my lovely koi. Everything was just perfect. When she walked into the room, it was like she glowed . . . walking on thin air. She was beautiful, but what was more beautiful was the smile on her face as walked into the restaurant.  
  
When she saw me, her smile widened. We ate dinner together, the smile never leaving her face. What surprised me more was that I couldn't stop smiling either.  
(You used to beg me,  
  
To take,  
  
Care of things,  
  
And smile at the thoughts,  
  
Of me failing)  
When we finished our dinner, I snapped my fingers, signaling the host to dim the lights. The orchestra began to play. She was a little surprised and was a little blushed. I got up and held out my hand to her. She took my hand with her delicate one I led her to the floor. We danced the night away. She glided along the floor as if she didn't weigh a thing. It was very intriguing.  
  
The music finally died down and we walked back to our table. She sat down in her seat and I stood before her. I was ready. I could do this. I've waited a whole year to do this and now I'm ready. She looked at me curiously as I knelt down on one knee. Her face brightened and flushed a slight shade of red. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Tears of joy that I hoped would last the rest of our lives.  
(But long before,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
I'll send the pain below,  
  
I'll send the pain below.)  
I pulled out the ring slowly and I looked into her eyes. I was about to ask her the question when I lost it. What if I mess up? What if everything goes wrong? Is this best for her? No. She deserves better than anything I could ever give her.  
  
I stopped . . . looked into her hopeful lilac eyes. She was so beautiful. The more I looked into those eyes, the more I doubted myself. She deserves better. I kept telling myself over and over again . . . the words ringing in my head. A never ending verge of those words . . . she deserves so much better . . .  
(Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below),  
  
Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below).)  
I got up. She looked into my eyes in surprises. I turned around and ran . . . knowing that if I looked into her eyes I'd see the sadness that I had caused her. I kept on running until I got outside.  
  
[End of Flashback.]  
  
So here I am now.  
  
I look up at the clear night sky. It was so beautiful. You could see all the stars. Damn.it reminds me of her eyes. The moon was full . . . the moon looks so amazing from the earth. From the colonies . . . the moon almost looks like a grave yard. I stop that thought . . . it brings back too many memories of the past. I walk down the sidewalk towards a park.  
(You used run me away,  
  
All while laughing,  
  
Then cry about that fact,  
  
Til my returns.)  
The park is deserted. I look around and as I do a single drop of rain hits my nose. I look up at the sky and see clouds slowly covering the stars and the moon. The once clear sky was now cloudy and gray. Right on cue . . . the perfect weather for the perfect situation.  
  
I walk over to one of the abandoned swings and sit down on it. I felt another drop of rain hit my hand. And sudden, it begins to poor. I just sit there, head down. I know I'm getting soaked, but I don't seem to care . . . nothing matters anymore.  
(But long before,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
I'll send the pain below,  
  
I'll send the pain below.)  
A figure comes behind me. His shadow to my side, as he takes the swing next to me. I don't look to see who it is. I don't seem to care. He's looking at me, I can tell. There is a moment of silence before I look up to meet the eyes of the person sitting next to me. Heero . . .  
  
He's the first to break the silence. "Botch your mission?"  
  
I smile slightly. Heero will always be Heero. I nod. He looks at me in concern. "I hurt her.I didn't mean to . . ." I say trying to hold back tears. "I broke down . . . I am such a coward . . . Wufei was right . . . I mean . . . I hurt her and myself . . . so much pain . . . I caused her so much pain . . . I will never be able to forgive myself . . ." I was overwhelmed with so many emotions that I couldn't hold them in any longer.  
  
Boys don't cry . . . I will not cry . . . I kept telling myself. Heero looked at me with sympathy. I could tell he wasn't used to these types of situations. Great . . . he must totally think I'm a weak baka who can't take care of his own problems. I expect him to look at me in disgust but instead, I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I look into his Prussian blue eyes. "In times like these . . . pain is your burden . . . it may be overwhelming but you just need to send the pain below and go on with life. You can set things straight . . . but first . . . you need to get away from the pain . . . " he says seriously.  
(Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below),  
  
Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below),  
  
Much like suffocating!)  
I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine. I nod and we both stand up. He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me. "You can make things right . . . you were scared that's all . . . now . . . go to her . . . " he says.  
  
I nod again and we head towards the restaurant once again. As we reach our destination I turn to Heero. "arigato . . . " I say to him and hastily walk into the restaurant.  
  
[Heero]  
  
I watch him walk into the restaurant and I smile to myself. You can do it Duo.you can set things right. I watch as the two talk inside. They'll be fine . . . and even if they don't make it together . . . that is something that is most unlikely . . .  
(I can't feel my chest (chest, chest),  
  
Anymore,  
  
Drop down,  
  
Cause I am, (?)  
  
I can't feel my chest (chest, chest) (RAHH!!!.)  
  
Drop down! (RAHHHHHH!!!.))  
I slowly walk away.the rain has finally stopped . . . I look at the two one last time. They'll be fine . . .  
  
[Duo]  
  
I hastily walk into the restaurant. I see her . . . my precious koi sitting at the table whimpering. She looks so sad . . .  
  
My eyes begin to tear up and I feel a lump beginning to grow in my throat. I try to ignore it and swallow, but when I do I can't breathe . . . as if I'm suffocating . . . But then I remember Heero's words . . . send the pain below . . . it'll only get in the way . . .  
  
I swallow slowly a push aside my tears . . .  
  
I walk over to the table . . .  
  
Here goes . . .  
(I liked,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
So send the pain below,  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (I liked),  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (Having hurt),  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating),  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating),  
  
So send the pain below.)  
~Owari~  
  
******  
  
I didn't really like this one. It was a little shallow. Oh well. Bbye. 


End file.
